Dream of Randomness
by YourAverageObsessiveGirl
Summary: I once a had a dream like this. So, I edited it, made it more random, adn wrote it out. List of crossovers inside. This is pretty much a crackfic, so, read only if you can handle mental-caseyness.


**This is a oneshot I wrote about a dream I had. Thanks to my friends, it took a few odd twists and is now the ball of insanity it is today.**

**Ok, the characters I used were: **

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, Princess Sakura, Syaoran, Yuuko**

**Ouran High School Host Club: The entire host club**

**Naruto: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura**

**Naruto Abridged: Gaara of the Phunk**

**Full-metal Alchemist: Roy Mustang, Ed Elric**

**Death Note: L**

**FF7: Cloud.**

**Some pairings are: KuroXFai, NarutoXSakura, RandomCharactersXOC, SyoranXSakura**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Yuuko asked, the lights from the projection flickering against the wall. "This could be complete anarchy."

The girl shrugged and simply replied: "Meh, anarchy is fun. What's the price?"

Yuuko grinned; it was a very evil grin. "The Klondike bars."

The girl's blue eyes widened in horror.

"No" she gasped. That was the most dastardly thing that could be done.

"Do you want this?" Yuuko asked.

The girl nodded sadly.

Yuuko smiled. "Good, now place the Klondike bars in the box."

The girl grabbed the only box of Klondike bars left in town, and placed them in a box that read: 'Math Hand In'.

"Thank you" Yuuko said politely before her image disappeared.

The girl wiped a tear from her eye before leaving the classroom. And thus, the insanity began.

* * *

Sabrina woke up in a bad mood. 

First of all, her alarm clock was ringing, and second, she mistook a Barbie toy tree house for her alarm clock and spent five minutes attacking the thing to find the off switch.

Eventually, after finding her real alarm clock, she left her room.

_SNOOREE!_

Sabrina glanced at the sofa-bed that was taking up have of the basement living room.

There was a blond sleeping on it, his hair was a mess, he was wearing and orange jumpsuit, and he had odd, whisker-like black lines on her face.

A smirk grew on her face.

This was just the opportunity she had been waiting for.

She crept up to the sleeping form on her tiptoes.

She leaned over him and poked his cheek, directly on the black line.

She slowly dragged her finger down his cheek slightly.

The whisker-like line smudged.

"Aha!" She cried, pointing into the air dramatically. "I knew it was make-up."

The boy just snored and rolled over.

Sabrina laughed manically and went to call her best friend Kimber.

Around five phone calls later she asked everyone that had been included in the wish to meet her at the park in an hour and two minutes.

"Sabrina, do you have any idea why there are four people that strongly resemble the Tsubasa cast sleeping in my room?" Sabrina's brother, Adam, asked.

Sabrina shrugged and continued with making her breakfast.

"That's nothing, Naruto's sleeping downstairs" she replied.

"Ah, so the wish worked" Adam said, relief washing over him once he realized his sister hadn't met some cosplayers and invited them over.

Sabrina nodded cheerfully.

"What was the price?" He asked.

Sabrina frowned, tears building in her eyes at the memory of the sacrificed Klondike bars. "The Klondike bars" she responded sadly.

Adam scoffed in disgust. "I don't see why you'd sacrifice the Klondike bars just to bring anime characters into this world" Adam said, rolling his eyes,

"I mean really, anime sucks."

Sabrina gasped in horror and wheeled around to face him. "You know this means war" she stated, narrowing her eyes to tiny slits.

Adam shrugged.

"I can outwit you, you know no logic" he said calmly, crossing his arms.

Sabrina cackled crazily. "Oh yes, but I have size on my side" she stated.

"Are you calling yourself fat?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Psh, no, are you?" She lowered her tone into a death threat.

"Maybe."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and rushed to the hallway, at the end of the hallway, there was a string, and if you pulled on the string, a trapdoor would come down.

And do you know what came out of that trapdoor?

No?

Well, I do.

An army of (rabid?) fangirls came tumbling out.

"HE SAID ANIME SUCKS! GET HIM" Sabrina cried, pointing in her brother's general direction.

There was a rallied cry of "GET 'EM!" Before they left, leaving Sabrina in a pile of dust.

She grinned. "I always knew keeping them up there would come in handy."

She went to awaken the people who were sleeping in her house and lead them to the park.

Her breakfast completely forgotten and was eaten by Mr. Tiddles the cat.

"What are we doing here?" Kurogane asked.

Sabrina grinned and ignored him, turning to face her friends instead.

Kimber was there with Sasuke, Sakura and Roy Mustang.

Amy was standing next to Cloud Strife and L, smiling girlishly all the while.

Kelsey was standing uncertainly with Ed Elric(Who looked extremely pissed) and Gaara of the Phunk.

Kristen was standing with the entire host club lined up behind her.

The twins were playing pick-up sticks in the grass, everyone else stared at Sabrina.

Sabrina grinned, pulling the wagon that Kurogane was tied in.

Kurogane had protested going anywhere, so Sabrina had tied him up and threw him in the wagon.

She threatened to do the same to anyone else who wouldn't leave.

"Uh, Sabrina, could you possibly explain why I woke up and found his short blond with…AHHHHHHH" Kelsey screamed as Ed tackled her.

His eye twitched evilly. "WHO ARE CALLING TO SMALL TO RIDE THE ROLLAR COASTER?" he screamed.

"Well, you are" Kimber pointed out.

Ed turned his head up to face her, still pinning Kelsey to the ground.

"What was that?" Ed threatened.

Kimber squeaked and hid behind Sasuke. Sasuke stepped to the side, revealing Kimber, who had resorted to fetal position as Ed approached her.

Sabrina turned around to face the group of people she had dragged along.

"Go mingle" she said. "And someone untie Kuro-chan."

Kurogane looked at her, a perturbed look on his face.

"My name's Kurogane" he snapped.

Sabrina chuckled before leaving.

"Kristen, don't you live in the city?" Sabrina asked.

Kristen nodded, not really looking at Sabrina, but watching Kimber run away screaming from Ed.

Sabrina, however, ignored her friend's screaming and passed it off as normal.

"Yeah, but I'm staying at the apartments cause the pickle jars finally revolted and took over the north end" she replied calmly.

"Ah, I see, it's about time" Sabrina said.

"Who. Are. You?" A voice hissed from behind her.

Sabrina turned around to see a ticked off Kurogane.

He held his sword out, as if to chop her head off.

Sabrina grinned, tilting her head to the side slightly. "I'm Sabrina, or Janks, whichever you prefer" she replied calmly.

Swords didn't scare her; she had been subjected to too many surprise attacks for that.

"Ah, well" Fai paused, thinking of which name to call her, "Janks, would you mind explaining how you know us."

Sabrina shook her head grinning. "Nope, not at all."

Thus she began explaining about some things called 'manga', and 'anime'.

"So" Kurogane said slowly. "You've been stalking us?"

Kristen nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Kurogane screamed, waving his sword around.

His sword was just about to make contact with Sabrina when Kimber popped up between the two.

"Now now, killing little armadillo's get you nowhere on the road of life" she said wisely, before ducking, causing Ed to go flying over her head.

Sabrina nodded smugly. "Exactly."

Amy cackled and grabbed Cloud's arm, rubbing it against her cheek. "I can't wait to tell Craigery about this" she exclaimed.

Naruto and Sasuke were having a deep staring conversation, one that said something like.

_"I blame you for this, dumbass" _

_"What'd I do now?!" _

_"Well, thanks to you, we're stuck in this stupid place." _

_"I didn't do anything" _

_"You made us eat ramen that was more than two months old, that was left in the open." _

_"That's why we ended up here?!" _

_"No, thanks to you, I'm having this stupid dream."_

Amy promptly stopped rubbing her cheek against Cloud's arm, as if she heard the mental argument the two ninja's were having.

She popped up between the two. "Let's play tag!" she screamed.

Amy ran away, slapping Sasuke's forehead as she ran.

"You're it!" Kimber, Kelsey, Kristen and Sabrina screamed in unison.

Sasuke reached over and slapped Naruto before jogging to the parks' playground.

The twins glanced up at Tamaki, who was organizing a battle strategy.

"Milord" Hikaru began.

"Maybe you shouldn't play" Kaoru continued.

"You know how often you hurt yourself in commoner games" the finished.

"Nonsense" Tamaki protested. "Haruhi, you think I should play, right?"

Haruhi looked up at him.

"You tend to go a bit overboard sempai" she said point blankly.

Tamaki frowned and sulked over by a tree.

The Tsubasa gang was playing tag now, even Kurogane, who had taken it upon himself to use this as an opportunity to catch Fai.

Kelsey hadn't even started playing, she was refereeing.

She nudged Sabrina. "Is Tamaki…growing mushrooms?" She asked.

Kyouya nodded, pushing up his glasses. "I believe he is." Tamaki was, indeed, growing mushrooms.

They were on his back and in his hair.

Kristen grinned. "Let us make mushroom soup!" she cried.

Kelsey looked at Kyouya. "You're not at all surprised at being here?" she asked.

Kyouya shook his head. Sabrina gasped, covering her mouth with Kristen's hand.

"He does know everything."

"Can anyone explain why this girl jumped out of the gravel and hugged me?" A voice asked.

The three girls turned around.

"Gaara of the Phunk?!" They gasped in unison.

The world flashed many different colors for a moment before a voice sang out: "GAARA OF THE PHUNK!"

Gaara was holding a giggling girl by her wrist.

Sabrina gasped in realization.

"Gaara! You caught my one of my fangirls!" Sabrina cheered clapping.

"You let them loose?" Kelsey asked in horror.

She knew of Sabrina's stash of fangirls.

Sabrina nodded and shrugged.

Kelsey frowned. "This calls for immediate action."

She paused for a moment than screamed. Everyone froze mid-step to look at her.

"Sabrina lost her fangirl army, and we need you to round them up. They are capable of group glomping, so beware." Kelsey and Kristen pulled a bunch of shepherd staffs out of thin air and began passing them out.

"What exactly do you intend for us to do with these?" L asked, examining it carefully.

"Well, that one's easy" Amy said, walking over to join the other girls. "You're supposed to round up the fangirls with them."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I KNOW!" Sabrina screamed, waving her hand in the air like an eager schoolgirl.

After a moment she realized she wasn't actually in class.

Her hand fell to her side when she answered. "You use it to keep the fangirls at bay."

"How exactly to we find them?" Kurogane asked impatiently.

"Walking around should do it" Kristen replied.

"It's that easy?" Fai asked.

"Well, for us, no, but for you guys it should be easy."

"Why is that?" L asked, sounding like the detective he was.

"Ah, you remember the thing about us watching your adventures?" Amy asked, sidestepping Kimber (Who was still running from Ed because no one had bothered to restrain him).

Fai nodded while Kurogane twitched.

"Well, we're not the only people who do that. These fangirls do it obsessively, and will run out when they see you. All you need to do is lure 'em out and lead them back here. We'll handle the rest."

Kurogane's twitching increased madly.

"Now now Kuro-chii" Fai soothed, patting his head.

"KUROGANE" Kurogane roared.

Three more fangirls jumped out of the gravel and ran at them. Sabrina's eyes went wide.

"Not the glomp!" she gasped.

"Watch out!" Kimber hollered.

Roy Mustang had decided to put an end to his workers madness and tied him to the tree, luring in other fangirls.

Fai brought up the staff, blocking off the oncoming wrath of fangirls.

"That's seven caught, how many were there?" Kelsey asked.

Sabrina shrugged, "I dunno, more than twenty."

"That's gonna take a while, can I sit out" Gaara asked.

Kimber smiled. "Whatever you want, Gaara…..of the Phunk."

The world flashed colors yet again.

Truth is, Kimber only agreed because she was waiting for the chance to hug Gaara herself.

"How far do you think you can see the colors?" Amy asked.

"We shall find out!" Kimber said.

"Find out we shall!" Sabrina echoed.

"Shall we make the fangirl hunt a game?" Hikaru asked.

"The prize being?" Princess Sakura asked. (The tsubasa one. Who I shall call Princess Sakura)

"Cake?" Hunny asked. Mori stood behind him, looking stoic as always.

"Sure" Kaoru said, shrugging, "Whoever wins gets cake."

L looked up. "Cake?"

The twins nodded in unison. "Yes, cake."

"Looks like L's playing to win" Sabrina whispered.

Kimber nodded. "It seems he is."

"Go!" Amy cried.

Everyone stood still, staring at her funny.

"They're catching on, leave, wander, and return with fangirls" Kelsey commanded.

They all left, except for Ed, who was still tied to a tree, attracting fangirls like flies to honey, or Hunny to cake, take your pick.

It took them several hours to round them all up, and another half-hour because Kimber insisted upon sending everyone out placed certain distances away and saying "Gaara of the Phunk".

Everyone could see it, even Cloud, who was stationed in Lowe Farm.

They met up at the park again.

"Who won the fangirl game?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

"L did" he stated.

Hunny cried chibi tears into Mori's shoulder.

"Where are we going to get the cake?" Kelsey asked Sabrina.

Sabrina frowned thoughtfully.

There were many places that she could get cake in town, but there was only that she wanted to go to.

Wilson's.

"Let's go to Wilson's" she decided.

"Alright!" Kimber said.

"To Wilson's."

For some odd reason, Roy Mustang insisted on leading the way. He claimed it was so he could practice.

"Has he been here before?" Syaoran asked Kristen.

Kristen shook her head. "Nope."

"Why'd you let him lead the way then?" Sasuke asked, looking irritated.

Apparently he couldn't handle both Fai and Naruto at the same. And judging from Kurogane's disgruntled appearance neither could he.

Sabrina shrugged. "Because he could blow us up?" She chipped in.

Kurogane looked over his shoulder sharply. "What?"

"He could blow us up. He's a fire alchemist" Kimber said dreamily.

"Only one man for you Kimber!" Amy scolded, swatting her friend with a fan.

"Kuro-pon wants to fight him doesn't he" Fai said, rubbing his nose against Kurogane's nose.

Kristen and Sabrina squealed. Amy turned from Kimber to them, raising her fan menacingly.

"Don't you dare revert to fangirls" she said, her voice held a threatening tone.

Kurogane pulled away, making Fai fall onto the cement.

"It's Kurogane!" He snapped.

Haruhi walked in between Sabrina in Kristen.

"Didja want to talk to us?" Kristen asked.

Haruhi shook her head.

"No, Tamaki-sempai is being a weirdo again" she sighed.

The anguished scream of Tamaki was heard.

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder.

Tamaki was lying in a ball in the middle of the road.

"Ya know, if you sit in the middle of the road, you're going to get run over" Hunny said sweetly.

"Who cares? What's the point in living in your daughter doesn't love you" he moaned.

"He overreacts" Kurogane commented, staring at the blond host in disgust

"A little like someone else we know" Mokona teased, flying out from Kurogane's cloak.

"Woah, that thing talks!" three people gasped.

Two other people looked disturbed because the white little blob had flown out of the ninja's coat.

"I said you couldn't hide in there anymore!" Kurogane snapped.

Tamaki had snapped out of his depression and was examining Mokona with great interest.

The twins joined him.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, pulling on Mokona's cheek.

"It's a she" Princess Sakura clarified.

"And her name is Mokona"

"That doesn't answer my question." Kaoru said, poking Mokona.

"It's a manjuu" Kurogane said simply.

"A meat bun?" Hikaru questioned.

"Does that mean we can eat it?" Kaoru asked.

Mokona wailed and flung itself at Fai.

"Help Mokona Fai!" she cried. "They want to eat Mokona."

Fai chuckled and patted the manjuu's head.

"Now now, we wouldn't let that happen" he soothed.

"Three outta four wouldn't" Kurogane muttered.

"What's the hold up?" Roy asked. He towered over them angrily, severely displeased at the fact everyone had stopped moving.

"Umm, erm" Kelsey stammered, twiddling her thumbs in fear.

"We forgot Ed!" Kristen said, gasping in realization.

"Noes" Kimber gasped.

"Meh, let's go" Amy said, not aware of the significance of Ed.

"Psh, that's nice" Ed's voice said.

A giant hole came out of the cement road as Ed used his alchemy to come up.

He was wet.

"You went into the sewers?" Amy asked in disbelief.

Ed shrugged. "So?"

"THAT'S WERE THE RABID FANGIRLS GO!" Kelsey screamed.

"Close the hole!" Sabrina screamed.

Ed blinked in surprise at the teen's outburst, and simply stood in shock.

A hand shot up from the hole, grabbing onto the edge. Kurogane managed to shove a fangirl back into the hole using the hilt of his sword.

"You heard her!" He shouted. "Close the hole!"

Ed still didn't process the message.

Another fangirl made her way up.

This time it was Sasuke who attacked. He did a few hand signs before screaming. "PHEONIX FLOWER JUSTU."

The girl fell back into the hole. Ed finally processed the message and closed the hole.

Everyone except for Kimber sighed in relief.

Kimber was giggling like a goose on coffee, for she was determined to get the jutsu's to work.

She placed her hands together, raising her pointer fingers.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" She screamed. She opened one eye and looked around.

She sighed when none appeared.

"It's not gonna work" Sabrina said. Kimber pouted.

"Let's move!" Roy mustang cried.

"Nah" Kelsey said.

"IMPUDENCE!" He cried in anger.

"No! No!" Naruto said, "We're here!"

He pointed to his left, and they were indeed standing in front of Wilson's.

There was a sign on the window the read: "Closed."

"Crispy critters" Sabrina muttered.

Kyouya pulled out a key.

"I had things arranged" He said, opening the door.

They all stared in amazement.

"I daresay he'd make a better ninja than you Naruto" Sakura said.

"No fair" Naruto moaned.

"Get in" Amy ushered, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah" Kimber agreed. "Once Mr.K finds out this place is unlocked, he's gonna want some coffee."

Not bothering to ask who Mr.K was, they all went inside.

Kelsey fetched the cake and gave it to L, who began devoring it.

"I want some, pretty please?" Hunny asked, using the puppy-dog eye technique.

"Original" Sasuke commented.

Kelsey was torn.

She knew the bet rules, but the eyes.

Oh the eyes.

"Resist the temptation" Gaara said, pulling her away.

Hunny began crying again.

His mastermind cute plan didn't work.

Five minutes of tears later Kurogane was beyond last nerves. He was in the negative's of last nerves.

"If someone doesn't shut him up" he began.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr.K" Sabrina screamed.

He was standing at the door, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He held out a box of orange tic-tacs.

"If you let me in I'll give you these" he offered through the door.

Kimber walked towards the door, hand outstretched.

Naruto tackled her. "No!" He shouted in her face.

Mr.K sighed and walked across the street to Santa Lucia.

"The tic-tacs!" Kimber cried. She burst into tears.

Kurogane twitched and reached for the sword. Fai patted his hand soothingly.

"There there, it'll be over soon enough" he said sweetly.

Kurogane raised his fist and aimed a punch at the mage that was standing behind him.

Fai ducked and Kurogane spun around from the force of the punch.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sabrina, Amy, the twins, and Kimber were arguing over food.

"I want a cheeseburger" Amy complained.

"No" Kimber said, "We're having caeser salad."

"That doesn't look like enough" Hikaru commented.

"I'll give up my caeser salad rights for a waffle" Sabrina offered.

Kaoru threw a box of waffles at her face. She caught it just before her nose.

She giggled as she saw the phrase: "Leggo my Eggo."

Sabrina began to make the waffles while Amy threw a protest on the floor because she couldn't get a cheeseburger.

Roy Mustang soon joined in.

Ed sweet talked Kimber into making a cheeseburger for him, and flaunted eating it by walking around the two protesters whilst eating.

The twins were content with the salad.

"This means war!" Amy screamed, as Ed licked his fingers.

Roy and Amy jumped to their feet and began chasing Ed around Wilson's with a frying pan and a wooden spoon.

Whilst this was happened, Kelsey was playing poker with Kristen, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Princess Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and Cloud.

The only difference between this was that you could say "I give up" and forfeit.

"Hey Naruto, what's it called when you don't wanna play anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"I give up?" Naruto supplied.

"HA!" Kelsey screamed.

"I hate you" Naruto said, sounding like a small child.

L chuckled from the corner he was sitting in. "Ha, you got fooled."

"Do you want me to take the cake away?" Kelsey threatened.

L held it to his chest protectively. Luckily, he held it so it wasn't crushed.

Haruhi sighed. "Complete anarchy and I have homework due tomorrow."

"I'll finish it for you" Tamaki offered brightly.

"No thanks sempai"

Tamaki ran to a random corner.

The twins smirked, seeing the perfect opportunity to do some evil.

"Milord shouldn't overreact like that" Hikaru said loudly, his back to Tamaki

. "Yes I know it's rather childish" Kaoru agreed.

"Haruhi will never love him if he keeps this up" they said in unison.

Tamaki turned around, suddenly growing ten feet taller.

"Disobedient devils!" he cried.

"Mom, punish them!" He cried to Kyouya, who merely pushed up his glasses and replied: "Well, they have a point."

Tamaki flew into a childish temper tantrum.

Kimber and Sabrina walked out from the kitchen, and blinked in astonishment.

The last bit of the waffle on the fork Sabrina was bringing to mouth fell off as she froze.

She glanced down for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"NOOO!" She screamed in anguish.

Her screams stopped as soon as they started.

She glanced at Kristen, sending a telepathic question.

Kristen nodded in response. They walked to the center of the restaurant.

"You know what would solve everything!" They cried in unison.

"A game?" The twins asked, while avoiding Tamaki.

"A dance battle?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but that's not what we had planed" Kristen said.

"Uno?" Cloud asked.

"A killing spree?" Kurogane suggested hopefully.

"Peace and quiet" Haruhi said.

"A feather?" Syaoran asked.

"Magic?" Fai inquired.

"Cake?" L supplied.

"You're all" Sabrina paused for dramatic effect while Kelsey played the Jeopardy theme.

"Wrong." The group's faces fell. "

Kiss and tell is what we meant" Kristen explained.

"How does one play that?" Princess Sakura asked.

"Well, you see" Sabrina began.

"Can you cut the Jeopardy music?!" She snapped.

Amy quickly stopped it.

"You either kiss the person we tell you to, or you answer a question."

"How does one tell who wins?" Hikaru asked.

Sabrina looked around at her friends, who nodded eagerly.

She raised a fist and counted down.

"This is the game that never ends, it just goes on and on and then" they sang.

They repeated the song five times before they decided to clear off the tables and sit in a circle.

"Alright" Kimber said, "I'll start."

"Cloud, kiss Amy, or tell us your most embarrassing moment." Cloud paused thoughtfully.

Eventually ('Cause his most embarrassing moment was quite embarrassing.) He leaned forward and kissed Amy.

She giggled madly and left it up to Kimber to smack her upside the head.

"We will force fangirls out" she said dangerously, glancing at Kristen and Sabrina, who were conversing quietly.

"Your turn" Amy told Cloud.

"You!" he said, pointing to Sabrina.

"Me?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, you" Cloud repeated.

"Couldn't be" she replied.

"I picked you" Cloud stated, irritated with the blond girl.

"Who shall I kiss?" Sabrina asked innocently.

"Him" he said, pointing to Ed.

"Or tell me how much you know about me."

Sabrina frowned. "I can't decide. I want to kiss Ed"

Ed gave her an evil glare

"But, I do know a fair bit about you." After 12.58 minutes of thinking, she walked over and pecked Ed on the lips; she turned on her heel and walked back to her spot.

Sabrina clapped when she realized it was her turn. She pointed to Sakura.

"Kiss Naruto, or" she paused, unsure of what to say.

"Burning barn!" Kimber screamed.

"Kimber, for the last time, we cannot burn down McDonald's just because Ronald McDonald is evil" Sabrina sighed exasperatedly.

"No, not what I meant" Kimber said quickly, though her eyes revealed she was thinking otherwise.

"I meant if a barn was burning and Sasuke and Naruto were inside, who would save?" Kimber asked.

"Why are we in a barn?" Naruto asked.

"You just are" Kimber said.

"Well, we need a reason to be in a barn." Sasuke stated.

"You're milking your cow" Kelsey supplied.

"Why do they have a cow?" Ed asked.

"Because they traded the magic beans for it." Kristen said

"So" Kimber said, "Somehow the barn lights on fire, and Sakura, you can only save one, who is it?"

Sakura looked between the two nervously.

"I, uh, umm" she stammered.

"You could always kiss Naruto" Kimber hinted.

Sakura sighed and leaned towards Naruto.

She kissed him lightly before pulling away, blushing, and pointing to Amy.

"Kiss" her eyes shifted around nervously.

"Him" she decided finally, pointing at Syaoran.

"Or?" Amy inquired.

"Or tell us who you like" she said.

Everyone rolled her eyes.

Amy grinned. "That's easy!" she exclaimed.

She walked over to Cloud, who was sitting cross-legged, and sat on his lap.

She wrapped her around his neck for a moment before pulling away, giggling.

"I like Cloud you silly mongoose."

Cloud rolled his eyes.

Amy glanced at Kimber, she knew of her liking of Roy, so, she could either be nice, or be evil.

Evil sounded pretty awesome, but, because Kimber had an infomercial number for twenty-six knives, and didn't want to risk it.

"Kimber, kiss Roy or explain the Riley K. sweater incident."

Sabrina groaned, seeing as how she was the main part of the incident.

"Well there is no way in _hell_ that I'm passing up a kiss with Roy" Kimber said.

She stood up and sauntered towards him.

His eyes widened in horror as she leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips.

She pulled away and sat down beside him, she would giggle flirtatiously occasionally.

Amy's grip on the fan tightened. Kimber pointed at Kristen, then at Kurogane, who began to twitch in anger.

"Kuro-pon, you'll get stress lines if you're so angry all the time" Sabrina said gently.

"KU-RO-GA-NE!" The man hollered, throwing his hands up in the air. "How hard is that to pronounce?!"

"Apparently very" Kimber said, ducking the shoe that Kurogane had thrown at her head. "

Anyway" Kimber continued, "Kiss 'Kuro-pon' over there, or, tell us a story."

"That doesn't" Syaoran began.

Princess Sakura covered Syaoran's mouth with her hand as the lights dimmed dramatically.

"Many many years ago, in Africa, when the turtles thrived there, there was a virus amongst them" Kristen began, using dramatic hand gestures,

"A virus called AIDS. The humans there knew nothing of the virus; so, one of them asked a question: 'How to turtles have babies?' This puzzled people and the only two scientists in Africa decided to research this. They captured many turtles and locked them up in a cage for observation"

"Ya know what" Kimber said, cutting her off, "This'll take a while, just pick someone."

Kristen pointed to Kurogane and Fai.

"Kiss" she commanded, "Or Kurogane, you shall tell us how you feel about Fai."

"We will know if you're lying" Kelsey warned.

Kurogane turned a rather unusual shade of red.

Fai giggled, "Kuro-pon is blushing."

"Tch" Kurogane grunted.

He leaned over kissed Fai on the lips. Kristen and Sabrina giggled madly.

Amy pulled out another fan and smacked them both on the head.

"Double whammy!" Kelsey screamed.

"Boo YAH!" Amy agreed, sitting back down on Cloud's lap.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

Kimber eyed Syaoran warily.

Kelsey's eyes widened in horror.

"AHHH" Kimber screamed, launching herself at the boy.

"She's a master glomper" Sabrina explained, lowering her glasses a bit so she looked smart.

"I'm still to scholared of a book for you" Amy snapped, looking sad.

"Get off of Syaoran, Kimber" Kelsey said gently.

"No" Kimber said.

"Yes" Kelsey insisted.

Kimber looked up, glaring evilly.

She stood up, brushing off her pant legs, still glaring evilly.

She let out a loud war cry before proceding to chase Kelsey around Wilson's.

Sabrina stood up and sighed. "The game ends due to anarchy" she said before going into the kitchen.

She wanted a Jell-O Fruit Cup, and she was going to get one.

Roy decided to intervene Kimber from her madness before someone got killed.

"I'll light you on fire" he threatened.

"Go ahead" she said, "Your I'm-going-to-light-you-on-fire pose is smexy."

Roy's eyes widened. "You are by far the weirdest person I've ever met" he stated.

"Thank you!" Kimber gushed. The place managed a relative level of sanity for a while, Sabrina was too busy eating to disturb anyone, and everyone got along fairly well.

Kelsey went into the kitchen, looking for a jar of pickles, but, instead, found a bag of chip-its.

Kelsey opened the bag and emerged from the kitchen, skipping.

"Spreading joy" she sang throwing the chip-it's everywhere.

A chip-it landed in Sabrina's Jell-O Fruit Cup, and she began to wail loudly.

"Spreading joy!" Kelsey continued to sing.

Sabrina continued to wail until Sasuke, who had had enough, walked over and picked the chip-it out.

Sabrina smiled and began eating it again.

"All gone" Kelsey said, looking into the chip-it bag.

The Mission Impossible theme started playing out of nowhere.

Exactly 7 seconds into the song a boy with bushy hair jumped down from the ceiling.

Sabrina, Amy, and Kimber were not worried.

It was merely Cole.

Cole landed and looked around warily, in exact timing with the theme.

He dove for a chip-it and threw it at Amy.

"Ouch!" Amy cried in pain, holding her hand in agony.

The chip-it had hit her so hard, she was bleeding.

Sabrina was instantly ready to attack back, she grabbed a chip-it and hurtled it at Cole.

Sadly, her aim was terrible, and she his Gaara of the Phunk in the face.

Gaara picked up a chip-it with a sand arm and sent it flying back.

Sabrina dove to the side, and the chip-it hit Hikaru. And thus, the chip-it war began.

The chip-its flew everywhere, hitting walls, people, and various kitchen appliances.

When Yuuko's image became projected against a wall, everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Most of them were covered in chocolate splatters and bruises.

"It's time for them to leave" she said stoically.

Sabrina frowned, "Alright, but first, FORTUNE COOKIES!" she screamed .

Sabrina, Kristen, Kelsey, Amy, Kimber, and Cole handed out fortune cookies to one person from every anime.

"We're done" Kristen said once they were all handed out.

Yuuko nodded and clapped her hands and with a POOF they were gone.

_Roy Mustang and Ed Elric landed with a loud thud in the middle of Mustang's office, right on the coffee table. Ed muttered something about a softer landing, then. He noticed a small slip of paper amongst a bunch of crumbs. He pulled out the paper and read aloud: __"'Never let your cats smell your breath' what the hell?!"_

_Gaara of the Phunk landed in the middle of the training forest of doom thing. He noticed a squirrel running towards him, a squirrel with something on it's back. His eyes widened, OH crap. Gaara pulled out the fortune cookie and threw it at the squirrel. As it hit the squirrel, it exploded. Crumbs flew everywhere. A piece of paper came fluttering down. Gaara silently read it. __"Beware the gerbils of doom" __It read. Gaara shrugged and threw it over his shoulder. Stupid squirrels._

_Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura landed in the ramen shop with a plop. "I still blame you" Sasuke said. Naruto frowned, "Why me?! Sasuke shrugged and opened the fortune cookie. "'If you are ever forced to deal with a donkey, name it Jack the Donkey' is that supposed to be a pun?"_

_The Tsubasa group landed in a peaceful clearing. "Open the fortune cookie Kuro-poo" Fai cooed. "First thing you say" Kurogane mutterd irritably. He opened the fortune cookie loudly. "What does it say?" Sakura asked. ""The pig may know up and down, but the chicken knows left and right'" He read. "I don't get it" Fai said, scratching his head._

_The host club landed in the Third music room safely. Tamaki cracked open the fortune cookie without a word. His face fell at the words. Tamaki ran to sulk in his corner as the twins read it aloud, "'Just because you claim you're the king, doesn't make you in charge.'"_

_Cloud landed with a loud thud upon Cid's airship. Cid let out a string of foul curse words as Cloud hit the ground with a thud. "Cloud!" Yuffie called, picking something off the ground a few feet away, "You dropped something." Cloud said nothing, he just lay back against the cool airship floor. Yuffie cracked open the fortune cookie. "'Always go into rooms alone with Amy', Cloud, is there something you're not telling us?"_

_L frowned as he landed safely in his room. What was in this fortune cookie. He opened it slowly and read it out loud. "'If you move the N in Santa, you get Satan' Hmm...interesting._

* * *

**Hah, ok, I feel a need to explain who the characters that weren't from an anime are.**

**Sabrina: Me**

**Kimber: My best bud since gr.5, Suzuki Yumi**

**Amy: Childhood friend whom I accidently got hooked on FF7**

**Kristen: An anime fangirl Kimber and I met who lives in the north end of teh city.**

**Kelsey: My cousin who actaully lives in Lowe Farm**

**Adam: My brother who I have caught callign anime stupid.**

**Mr.K: One of the best gym subs I'll ever have. He carries tic-tacs with him everywhere, and he goes to Wilson's for coffee a lot.**

**Well, there ya have it folks. R&R.**


End file.
